


Candles

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Candles (Dec 14)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Steve x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147





	Candles

Nothing better than coming home after a long day to a candlelit bubble bath waiting for you. Bucky had out done himself with this surprise. 


End file.
